Child restraint systems have been utilized to hold infants or children therein within vehicles. A first type of child restraint system includes a child seat and a base portion for holding the seat, that are rearward-facing with respect to a vehicle seat. In this type of child restraint system, the child seat is secured in the base portion and a vehicle seat belt webbing is used to secure the base portion to the vehicle seat. A second type of child restraint system utilizes a rearward-facing child seat that is secured via the vehicle seat belt webbing to the vehicle seat. A third type of child restraint system is a booster child seat that is frontward-facing with respect to the vehicle seat and is secured via the vehicle seat belt webbing to the vehicle seat.
During installation of any of the foregoing types of child restraint systems in a vehicle, if a sufficient amount of tension is applied to the vehicle seat belt webbing to secure the child seat, rotation of the child seat with respect to a vehicle seat is restricted which assists in protecting a child disposed in the child seat. However, if an insufficient amount of tension is applied to the vehicle seat belt webbing when securing the child seat, the child seat may rotate more than desired.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a child restraint system that can notify a person when a desired amount of tension is being applied to the vehicle seat belt webbing when securing a child restraint system on a vehicle seat.